The Four Elements
by Animelover351
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata discover that they each have an element. when Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto push them to the limit, what do they do? they run away. NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NaruHina. rated T just in case! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please enjoy! I'm not very good at this but I hope you still like it! Now Chapter one! oh and I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Be-_Crash!_

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID THING! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO FREAKIN' SLEEP!" Tenten yelled as she slammed her fist on her alarm clock.

Her alarm clock made one last attempt to beep when she threw it against the wall. "HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! "She snuggled deeper into her covers when all of a sudden, she heard a soft knocking on her window.

"What now. . ." Tenten slipped off her bed and made her way to her window. Looking outside, she saw Hinata standing on her balcony. She opened her window and greeted the Hyuuga heiress.

"A-Ano. . . Tenten. . .Neji asked me to remind you that you're supposed to meet him, Lee, and Gai on the training grounds at 12:00. . ."

"Ok, thanks Hinata!" Tenten made her way back to her bed and proceeded to sleep. Hinata tilted her head and walked towards the sleeping girl.

"Tenten. . .? Shouldn't you be getting ready . . .?" Tenten twisted to her side and groaned. "I'll get ready later Hinata . . . I have plenty of time. . ."

"But, Tenten. . . You have five minutes. . ."

". . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . .Aw man. . . "Tenten jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. Hinata chuckled quietly to herself as she heard Tenten yell a string of curses.

* * *

><p>"IM LATE! IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE! "Tenten sprinted through town and fumbled to put her hair into twin buns. She finally managed to put her hair up and made it to the training grounds.<p>

"You're late." Tenten spun around and saw the Hyuuga prodigy leaning against a tree. She gave him a death glare and went to greet Lee and Gai.

"TENTEN! OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER!" Tenten sweat dropped and faced Lee.

"Hi Lee. . ."

"GAI-SENSEI! OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER IS HERE!"

"IS THAT SO? TENTEN! YOU ARE HERE! "

"Yeah Gai-sensei. . ."

"LEE! ISNT IT A WONDERFUL THING THAT SHE IS HERE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Tenten and Neji both sweat dropped as a beach sunset background suddenly appeared behind the now hugging and crying Lee and Gai. "Hn. . .Let's train."

Neji walked away from Tenten and made his way to a clearing. Tenten crossed her arms and followed him, grumbling about how he was a walking ice-cube. They got into their stances and attacked.

* * *

><p>Tenten lay on the ground panting, and watching Lee and Gai train.<p>

"You're so weak." She twisted her head to the direction of the voice and saw Neji standing over her. She clenched her fists and stood up.

"Excuse me?" Neji leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. "You heard me." Tenten stood up and faced him.

"Shut up." Neji opened one eye and shook his head. "You're so weak." Tenten growled and ran towards him with her fist raised. Just as she was about to hit him, he grabbed her wrist and kneed her in the stomach. She crumpled to the ground and clutched her abdomen.

"Like I said. Weak." Tenten mentally hit herself. '_I'm so stupid! Am I really going to let him talk to me like that? I can't believe him! Crap. . . I can't even get up now thanks to that idiot. . .'_

Tenten watched Neji walk away. Her eyes landed on a tree root sticking out of the ground. '_I wish he would trip on that thing . . . He wouldn't act all high and mighty if he did now would he?'_ All of a sudden, the tree root shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around Neji's ankle. He looked down at the root in confusion.

"What the heck?" Neji took a kunai and tried to cut it off, but the root kept on growing back. Tenten stared at the tree root. '_What . . .?' _The tree root went limp, allowing Neji to cut it off. He turned around and saw Tenten staring at the now chopped up root. '_What the heck was that . . .?' _Neji thought as he stared at Tenten.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Done with chapter one! Please review! It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. Please no flames but you're welcome to correct me on my mistakes. As long as you don't call me stupid and tell me that I suck : well anyway! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing. It really meant A LOT to me. I really want to thank**

**XxookamassxX**

**amaya-chan22**

**owl7498**

**Sasusakulslovelyy**

**The Silver Magician of Chaos**

**Storm. Butterfly**

**Darkstardragon432**

**You guys really helped me write this chapter. I was so happy when I read your reviews or found out that you added this to your favorites or whatever you did. Thank you guys soooo much! Thank you and keep reading! Now chapter two!**

* * *

><p>"SHIKAMARU IS SUCH AN IDIOT!" Ino yelled as she viciously stabbed her ramen. "Hey Pig shut up! You're not the only one with problems! Besides, Sasuke is a bigger idiot...freaking emo telling me that I'm slowing the team down!" Tenten watched the two argue about who was a bigger idiot as she picked at her ramen.<p>

Hinata looked over at Tenten with a worried expression. "Tenten... Is something wrong?" Tenten looked up at Hinata and gave her a strained smile. "It's nothing Hinata. Just got a lot on my mind."

Hinata smiled warmly at her. "You know you can talk to us?" Tenten sighed and put her chopsticks down.

"I know... You guys are like, my best friends. I just don't know how to say it though." Sakura and Ino stopped yelling at each other and faced Tenten. "Tenten you can te- ah...ACHOO! "

Everyone stared at what Ino had done. "What? No bless you?" After not getting an answer, Ino looked over at what everyone was staring at. "Oh. My. Flipping. Gosh. "

The whole area where Ino had sneezed was blown down. There were bowls and chopsticks everywhere and the wall was destroyed. The shop owner's eyes bulged and passed out due to the shock. Ino's jaw dropped to the ground as she and everyone else stared at the disaster.

"Did...Did_ I_ do that...? " everyone slowly nodded their heads and faced Ino. "Ino-pig... I think you did that with your...sneeze..." Tenten and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement.

"What the heck happened here?" The girls all snapped out of their trance and turned around to see Shikamaru and Sasuke standing in the opening of the shop. Ino gave Shikamaru a death glare and narrowed her eyes. "None of your damn business!"

Shikamaru yawned and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Troublesome..." Ino crossed her arms and started muttering to herself. Sakura on the other hand was glaring at Sasuke like there was no tomorrow. Sakura continued to glare at Sasuke when BAM. Sasuke caught in fire.

Sakura burst out laughing at the sight of Sasuke running out of the store trying to pat down the flames. Tenten's mind flashed to what happened to her that morning. '_What the heck is going on?_' Sakura fell to the ground clutching her stomach, laughing like a madman. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT SASUKE! Wait...what? How the heck did he catch on fire?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked away "Troublesome women..." Ino's eye twitched and proceeded to drag him back when Tenten called her. "Ino! What are you gonna do about...this?"

She said as she pointed to the damage. Ino stared blankly at the destroyed wall. " . . . Blame Shikamaru." They all sweat dropped and stared at Ino. " Hey guys... How did Sasuke catch on fire though?"

Ino's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Oh yea... Uh...maybe he likes to rub oil on himself and carries around a lighter...?" Sakura gave Ino an Are-You-Really-That-Stupid stare. Ino tilted her head to the side. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

><p>Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha thinking about a certain blonde ninja. '<em>I wonder where Naruto is...Ah! There he is! Wait...he's with another girl...<em>' Hinata slowly walked toward Naruto and the girl clinging to him.

"Hey Naruto! What's with you and that weird chick? Hinata?" Hinata watched as Naruto slung his arms around the blue-headed girl. "Hinata? Gosh there is NOTHING between us! She's so annoying and weak! I only talk to her to be nice! "

The blue-head laughed and snuggled closer to him. Hinata on the other hand was standing there with tear filled eyes and a broken heart. _'Naruto...'_ she turned around and ran with her head down to Tenten's apartment, tears spilling down her face every step of the way.

* * *

><p>Tenten was laying on the floor thinking about the incidents when a thought struck her. '<em>Wait...was I the one who made the root wrap around Neji's ankle...?<em>' She stood up and paced around her living room. _'Was it me? Or was it just some kids playing tricks? Wait how in the WORLD would a little kid make a tree root wrap around someone's leg? ...maybe it was me...if it was...how did I do it? Should I...should I try? Yeah...I'm gonna look stupid but I need answers..._'

She went out to her backyard and picked a small white lily. Tenten went back inside and placed the lily on the table in her living room. "Ok...plant. Move..?... Ok fine then. Don't move...uhh... Abracadabra? Ok now this is just stupid. I'm talking to a freaking PLANT! UGH...am I finally going crazy? Hey plant...you think I'm crazy? . . . Plant? ...I really am going crazy...UGH!" She slammed her fists on the table and hung her head down.

"I suck...ok...one more time..." Tenten placed her hands in front of the lily and closed her eyes. 'Ok...focus...' after a few minutes she opened her eyes. "Oh. My. Gosh. "

The lily that was once on her table was now gone. In its place was a large tumble of vines, flowers, and...a banana? "Ok...so I've figured out one thing... The thing with the root? Yup. That was me. Definitely..."

DING DONG!

Tenten walked to her door and was shocked to see a crying Hinata when she opened it. "Hinata! What happened?" Hinata started crying even harder "I- Nar-Her-She-"

Tenten led her into the living room and onto her couch. After calming down, Hinata started to tell Tenten about what happened. "I saw Naruto tell this girl he was with that I was weak and annoying..." Tenten's eyes widened and then narrowed. "I'm gonna kill him..."

She stomped toward the door and was about to run out when Hinata stopped her. "Tenten...don't..." The angry brunette spun around to face Hinata. "What! Why not!"

"Please don't...I appreciate that you care so much but...it's ok..."

"Hinata...uhh...Hinata...?"

"Yeah?"

Tenten pointed above Hinata. She looked up and saw a big blob of water floating above her head. ". . . Tenten?"

"...Yeah?"

"What the crap is that?"

"I don't know...water...?"

"...Oh."

As the two confused girls were staring at the blob, it fell on Hinata. The now soaking Hyuuga heiress stood up and did something no one ever thought she would do. She screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK! WATER ISN'T SUPPOSED TO FLOAT IN THE AIR! AND IF YOUR GONNA FLOAT AROUND, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LAND ON _ME_!" Tenten stood in shock staring at Hinata.

As Hinata continued her rant, Tenten thought about Ino's sneeze, Sasuke catching on fire, her tree root, and the water blob. '_Ok so Ino was the one who destroyed the store with her sneeze...I did the tree root...Sakura...did she catch Sasuke on fire...? And Hinata...could she be the one who made that water blob...? Ugh this is too much thinking..._'

DING DONG!

Hinata stopped ranting and Tenten went to answer the door. Well, she didn't really have to answer it. Ino just barged right in, dragging Sakura with her. "TENTEN! HINATA! LOOK WHAT BILLBOARD BROWAND I CAN DO!" Ino stood in front of Tenten and Hinata with Sakura at her side. She gently blew at their faces. Ino kept blowing until it grew into a gust, then a strong wind, and then a mini tornado.

She finally stopped and looked at the shocked girls. "Forehead and I were at the training grounds after the shop accident and I thought if I could do that to the shop then I could probably do I again so I blew and made a mini tornado! Isn't that so cool! Ooh and see what Sakura can do!"

Sakura shook her head at Ino. "You talk too much pig..." she closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her. Soon after small balls of fire appeared in the air. Hinata stood dumbstruck while Tenten thought, ' _Ok so Sakura _did_ catch Sasuke on fire...now what about Hinata?_' As soon as Sakura opened her eyes, the flames disappeared. "Hey guys...I need to talk to you."

Tenten explained everything to them, starting from the tree root, to the water blob. Sakura was the first to come out of shock. "Whoa...so...was the water thing Hinata's...?" Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "One way to find out. "

She went into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of water. She placed it in front of Hinata and sat back down. "Try to do whatever you did earlier. "Hinata looked unsurely at the three of them. "Uh...ok..."

She placed her hand over the water and soon enough, it rose out of the glass. Shocked, Hinata quickly drew her hand back causing the water to settle back in the cup. Ino on the other hand wasn't paying attention. She was too busy grumbling over what Naruto said. "That no-good, ungrateful, snobby, ramen-loving jerk! First Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and now Naruto? This is screwed up!"

They all nodded their heads. "Guys. We have to promise not to tell anyone about what we can do. If someone finds out about it, there's no telling what they can do to us. "

"Sakura's right. We need to keep this a secret. "Tenten said agreeing with Sakura. Ino spoke up. "I agree too but now that we can do all this...are we gonna train? 'Cause I don't wanna stay all bad at this. I wanna do awesome stuff with it like. . . OOH. Torture Shikamaru! Yeah!" Hinata laughed and nodded her head. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two done! I hope you guys like it! Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. oh and if you find any typos or anything could you please tell me? i was in a rush doing this and didnt have alot of time to check it over. Read and Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately. My laptop was broken so I couldn't really do anything :/ well anyway im back! I hope you enjoy this and this story isn't gunna be Mary-Sueish. There will be twists and surprises . Oh and in this story Sasuke never left the village but the clan was killed. Sorry if it confused some anyway, read and review!**

"Talking."

"Thinking."

* * *

><p>"Neji shut it. . ." Tenten said as she clenched her fists. Neji simply looked at her with his lavender colored eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What? It's true. You're weak and useless to the team. You're just slowing us down. "<p>

Tenten felt tears prick her eyes as his words registered in her head. _'He knows nothing! How can he say that?'_ Neji scoffed. "I don't even know why we were put in the same team."

She quickly spun around and dug her fingernails into the palm of her hands to keep herself from crying. "Neji just shut up!"

He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Useless." Tenten let out a strangled sob and ran through the dark, empty streets of Konoha.

Neji glanced back and smirked when he saw the retreating form of Tenten. "You can cry all you want. But crying isn't going to make you stronger. "

* * *

><p>Tenten collapsed on her bed, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she buried her face into her pillow. <em>'Stupid...stupid stupid stupid! I hate this! '<em>

DING DONG!

She wiped away her tears and got up off her bed. When she opened the door, she came face to face with a sobbing Ino.

"Ino! What's wrong! " Tenten said as she guided the still crying Ino into her living room and onto the couch. Ino tried to explain what happened between gasps. "Shika-stupi-tea-"

Tenten cocked her head to the side. "Shikamaru? What did he do? " Ino managed to stop crying to tell Tenten what happened."He sa-"

DING DONG!

Tenten told Ino to wait in the living room while she went and answered the door. _'Why is everyone coming to my house...? '_

She swung open the door and saw Sakura crying her eyes out and Hinata on the verge of crying herself. Tenten ushered them both inside and sat them in her living room.

"Now since we're all crying, can we tell each other why?" They all nodded with sad faces. Tenten told Ino to go first since she was the first to get there. "S-Shikamaru told me that I was dragging the team down and that th-they were better off without me."

Sakura pulled Ino into a hug. "Well Shikamaru is stupid." Ino hugged her back and smiled. "Thanks Saku. What happened to you guys? " Everyone replied at the same time, "Same as you. "

They all looked at each other with wide eyes. Tenten sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Wow. Our teammates all hate us. Isn't this wonderful. " She said sarcastically.

Sakura made a mini fire dragon fly around the room. "Well on the bright side, we're getting better on our elements." Hinata smiled and lifted her hand, making a tiny Naruto figure with water. Then her eyes went cold and she froze it, crushing it in the process. "Yeah. I can't believe it's been like what, five weeks since we found out? "

Tenten chuckled at the memory. "Good times... "

"I wanna run away." Everyone turned and faced Ino, who just declared that she wanted to run away. Sakura's fire dragon disappeared as her eyes widened. "What?" Ino's eyes showed no emotion. "I don't wanna stay here. I wanna leave. "

Hinata placed her hand on top of Ino's. "Ino... " Tenten's eyes softened. "Ino... You're not running away. " The blonde air mistress stood up and clenched her fists. "Yes I am. I can't take all this! I can't ta- " Tenten stood up and gave Ino a quick hug.

"You're not leaving. Without me. " Hinata and Sakura stood up as well and smiled at Ino. "Us too. " Ino's eyes watered as her best friends pulled her into a hug. "You guys... "

Tenten gave a low chuckle. "Everyone pack your bags. We leave tonight. "

* * *

><p>Four cloaked figures could be seen hopping roofs in the cold, dark night of Konoha. They stopped in front of the gate and hid behind a bush as they heard the two guards conversing.<p>

"Oi... Massage my feet... " Said one guard as he propped his feet up on the other guards lap. The guard simply blinked and hit the other guard on the head, making him lose consciousness. One of the four figures wrapped the guard in vines by simply raising her hand. The guard yelled out in surprise but was knocked out from a strong punch.

The figures stepped out of the bush and walked pass the unconscious guards. "Geez Forehead you didn't have to be so forceful."

"Well what was I suppose to do Pig? Ask him to let us leave the village without permission? "

"Guys! Shut up! " Tenten whispered as she pulled her hood off. Sakura and Ino glared at each other as Hinata laughed at their childishness. Tenten turned around to face the gate. "Say goodbye to Konaha everyone... "

They all faced the gate and whispered their goodbyes before running off into the forest. Their words lingered in the air before it was swept off into the cold, dark night.

_**"We'll get stronger."**_

* * *

><p>"NARA!" Tsunade yelled as she finished chugging down her bottle of sake. Soon after, Shikamaru stepped lazily into her office with his hands in his pockets and his eyes drooping closed. Tsunade kicked her feet on top of her desk and opened another bottle of sake. "I need you to go patrolling around Konaha. There have been reports of rogue ninjas roaming around. Report to me after you're done. "<p>

Shikamaru sighed and scratched his head. "Yeah ok. . . "

Shikamaru leaped from tree to tree around the perimeter of Konaha. "Eh. . . It won't hurt to take a little nap. " He leaped into a small clearing and was surprised to see a small camp set up. His eyebrows furrowed as he did a quick 360 turn. _'I don't see anyone. . . Could this be the rogue ninjas? '_

He turned back around to report back to Tsunade but was stopped by a kunai thrown at his head. Shikamaru swiftly dodged it and went into his fighting stance. "Who's there? Show yourself! " He watched as a shadow came out of the trees and approached him. He grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and stared intently at the approaching shadow.

The shadow turned into a cloaked figure and the figure took its hood off. Revealing an angered Ino. Shikamaru relaxed his stance and put his kunai away. "Ino, it's just you. What are you doing here? Did Tsunade send you on a mission? "

Ino clenched her fists as tears threatened to fall. "You. . . " She ran towards Shikamaru at full speed and knocked him to the ground, catching him off guard. He jumped back on his feet and went into his stance, shocked. "Ino! What are you doing? "

She threw multiple kunai at him, which he dodged easily. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! " Ino yelled as she charged at him again. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, forcing her to the ground. "Ino. What do you think you're doing. "

Slowly, three more figures came out of the trees. They all threw their cloaks off and was revealed to be Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura. Shikamaru watched with wide eyes as Ino dissolved into the ground and appear next to the rest of the runaways.

They all took off running at full speed deeper into the forest. All except Ino. He watched as a single tear fell down her cheek. After silently mouthing something to him, she was gone. He stared off into the forest while replaying what she said in his mind. _'Why? '_

* * *

><p><strong>And done! ! hoped you liked it! please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Animelover351 here! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Thr truth is, I lost interest in this :/ But then one day, I was reading this and I was like I'm a quitter… so I started writing this again! While I lost interest, I started another story and I think its pretty good! I'll post it up soon so check it out! Now, next chapter up here! Oh and on my last chapter, I put **"Thinking." **as thinking when its supposed to be **'Thinking.' **So just ignore that^^.**

* * *

><p>"Talking."<p>

'Thinking.'

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THEY LEFT? " Tsunade yelled as she grabbed Shikamaru by the neck, shaking him back and forth. However, he wasn't paying attention to the blonde woman trying to kill him. He was still thinking about a certain teammate.

No not Choji! Ino. Her last words still rung in his mind. Tsunade noticed him spacing out and calmed down, releasing him from her grasp. She sighed as she plopped down on her chair. "Who exactly left? " Tsunade waited impatiently for the answer from Shikamaru. He on the other hand, wasn't paying attention.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! " He snapped out of his trance and looked over at the pissed Hokage. "Yeah? " Shaking her head, she repeated her question. "Who. Left. The. Village. " Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata. . . "

Tsunade's eye started to twitch as she buried her face in her hands. "You may leave. " She closed her eyes as Shikamaru left her office. "Why is this happening? "

* * *

><p>Ino let out a soft sigh as they jumped through the thick woods. That encounter with Shikamaru just left her thinking. 'I'm so confused. . . ' Sakura looked over at Ino and her eyes softened. "Ino, it's gonna be alright. We'll get stronger, then show them who they were messing with! "<p>

Tenten smiled as she saw the blonde fist pump. 'We'll show them. . . We'll get stronger. . . ' They all came to a sudden stop as they reached a small clearing. Tenten and the others looked frantically around. Sakura was the first to speak. "We left our stuff back there. " They all groaned.

Tenten sat at the base of a tree and rested her head between her knees. "Great. All of our stuff is gone." Hinata shuffled nervously back and forth. "W-what do we do now? "

Sakura ruffled her silky, pink hair as she sighed. "We'll just have to go on and get new supplies. " Ino shrieked in distress. "But my new hairbrush was in there! " Tenten lifted her head and rested it on her knees. "Sakura's right. We just have to move on and get new things. We can't risk going back. We're probably marked as rouge ninjas now. "

They all looked at each other with sad faces. Ino stepped forward a bit. "We can go back to the village after we're done training right? " Tenten nodded her head. "We'll go back. That's for sure. But until then, we've gone rouge. "

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo! Done! Sorry this chapter is really short the next one will be longer! Until then, REVIEW! Oh and if you find any typos or anything, feel free to tell me!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Oh My Flab I am soo freakin sorry I didn't update for such a long time! Like I've been working on it for a while and then I lost interest, then I said to myself I really should update for them!**

**Well I have to say something REALLY IMPORTANT. Im worried that since I haven't updated in such a long time that the people who have been reading my stories lost interest and will stop reading them:( that's what im really afraid of.**

**So all of you who are reading I just wanna thank you for supporting me:) well heres the next chapter of The Four Elements!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap On Last Chapter<em>

_Ino let out a soft sigh as they jumped through the thick woods. That encounter with Shikamaru just left her thinking. 'I'm so confused. . . ' Sakura looked over at Ino and her eyes softened. "Ino, it's gonna be alright. We'll get stronger, then show them who they were messing with! "_

_Tenten smiled as she saw the blonde fist pump. 'We'll show them. . . We'll get stronger. . . ' They all came to a sudden stop as they reached a small clearing. Tenten and the others looked frantically around. Sakura was the first to speak. "We left our stuff back there. " They all groaned._

_Tenten sat at the base of a tree and rested her head between her knees. "Great. All of our stuff is gone." Hinata shuffled nervously back and forth. "W-what do we do now? "_

_Sakura ruffled her silky, pink hair as she sighed. "We'll just have to go on and get new supplies. " Ino shrieked in distress. "But my new hairbrush was in there! " Tenten lifted her head and rested it on her knees. "Sakura's right. We just have to move on and get new things. We can't risk going back. We're probably marked as rouge ninjas now. "_

_They all looked at each other with sad faces. Ino stepped forward a bit. "We can go back to the village after we're done training right? " Tenten nodded her head. "We'll go back. That's for sure. But until then, we've gone rouge. "_

* * *

><p>Sakura wiped a bead of sweat off her brow as she evaded Hinata's punch. With a slight grunt, she jumped up into the air and sped back down to the ground aiming for a certain raven-haired girl. Said Hyuuga jumped out of the way as a giant crater formed where she just was.<p>

"Ahh Sakura are you trying to kill her?" Ino yelled as she stood by watching. The pink haired fire-mistress let out a surprised squeak as Hinata sent a giant wave of water crashing at her. Ino watched in awe as Sakura was trapped in Hinata's water vortex. "Woo go Hinata! That one was the best you ever did! "

Hinata turned toward Ino with a sheepish smile. "Ahh thanks Ino! " Much to her surprise, a huge blast of heat threw her to the ground as water sprayed everywhere. They all looked up as Sakura focused fire to her hands and aimed it at Hinata.

The water-mistress smiled as she leaped out of the way. "You got out of it faster than last time Sakura!" They all smiled as they saw Sakura dance and cheer. "WOO! AWW YEAH LOOK AT ME NOW!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow as she walked into the campsite. "Uh... Ok? " Ino laughed as she explained what happened.

Tenten's eyes widened and she smiled. "Nice Sakura! " Sakura continued her little victory dance as Tenten set the firewood she collected down. They all eventually sat down around the fire as the stars gathered in the night sky.

The crickets chirping and the fire crackling soothed the girls into a comfortable silence. Tenten looked glanced at the other three girls and smiled. _'Looks like we're ready to head back... '_

She cleared her throat and gave a soft chuckle. "Hey guys... It's already been a year, hasn't it... " They all raised their heads with a nostalgic expression. No one talked ever talked about, so they all knew what was happening.

Sakura stared into the fire and gave out a heavy sigh. "Yeah. I guess it has... " Ino bit her lower lip and looked at Tenten. "It's time... Isn't it..."

The quiet Hyuuga played with the hem of her shirt as she stared at the ground. "We're stronger than before, and we don't even have to use chakra to fuel our attacks. With our level of skill, we're most likely at ANBU. And that's _without_ chakra. _With_ chakra... " Everyone smiled as they heard Hinata's words. Tenten stood up with a smirk and looked up at the full moon. "Everyone pack your things. We leave at midnight. "

* * *

><p>Four shadowed figures could be seen flying towards Konoha. Yes. Flying. They flew over the gates of Konoha and headed towards the Hokage's tower.<p>

**Tenten's P.O.V**

We're back. We're finally back. I wonder if they'll let us back into the village... No. They have to. "Guys. The towers up ahead. We'll go in through the window. "

I saw them nod and smiled. Let's do this. We silently landed on the ledge and opened the window. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" We all whipped our heads to the direction of the voice and saw Tsunade standing near the door, with a kunai in hand.

I gave everyone a look and they nodded in response. We all took our cloaks off and bowed down on one knee. Tsunade's eyes widened and she dropped her kunai. The clatter ringing in the dense atmosphere. In one voice, we all spoke. "Tsunade, we wish to return to the Leaf Village. Would you, the Hokage, grant our only wish? "

**No P.O.V**

Tenten glanced up from her position and saw the shocked look on Tsunade's face. Looking to her right, she saw Ino deep in concentration thinking about who knows what.

To her left, Sakura was looking at her old mentor and smiling sadly while Hinata simply had her head bowed and her eyes closed. Tsunade still had that look on her face as she stepped closer to the girls. "Tenten...Hinata...Ino...Sakura... " They all raised their heads with happy expressions.

"You are now under arrest. " The girls' looks of hope and happiness soon turned to looks of shock and fear.

Four ANBU popped into the room and put chakra restraints on them. Now the girls were powerful, and could break out of those restraints and escape faster than you could blink.

They could, but they didn't. The girls were in pure shock that one of the people that they loved would arrest them without even letting them explain. The returning missing ninja's, more powerful then ever, were speechless, and heading towards the Konaha jail.

* * *

><p>Tenten stared at the brick wall across from her with a blank face. She's been doing that ever since she got in the cell actually. Half an hour passed and she still hasn't moved. Not an inch. The guard that was standing in front of the door looked in for the fifth time and furrowed his eyebrows.<p>

"What the... " He said as he stared at the unmoving brunette. The guard, Izuko, found it odd that she hadn't tried to escape, or at least talk. Usually the prisoners at least _tried_ to escape or do _something_. Izuko started to get worried and opened the door to the cell, and walked in.

Cautiously, he walked up to Tenten, and then waved a hand in front of her face for ten minutes. No response. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door. What he didn't know was that while her body and soul were there, her mind wasn't.

Where was her mind exactly? Meeting with the other girls. They had gotten so powerful, that they had the power to make up their own little world. That's where the four girls were currently at, discussing their future actions.

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do?" Hinata asked as they all sat in the green lush field. Currently, they were in their little imaginary world which they named Yukimo. They all stared at each other with blank faces until Tenten started talking. "Well. We're in Konaha jail, and the Hokage didn't even let us explain. What are our options? "<p>

Sakura fiddled around with a blade of grass as she spoke. "We could ask to see her, then maybe she'll let us rejoin the village." Once again, everyone sat in silence.

"I actually think that's a good idea." Ino said as she stood up. "Plain, but good. Wanna give it a shot?" They all looked at each other and nodded. The four elemental mistresses focused their minds on their bodies, and soon were back in the cold cells of the jail.

Tenten stood up from her bed and walked over to the door, giving it a little jiggle. "Hey! Guard! I need to talk to Tsunade-sama! Like, now! "

Izuko gave a long sigh and continued to look forward, ignoring Tenten. She rolled her eyes and decided to do the unthinkable. Taking a deep breath, she focused all of her energy into her next action.

"Let me see her let me see her let me see her... " This went on for ten whole minutes until Izuko finally snapped. Smiling at her victory, she did a little joy dance as he took her out of the cell and put chakra restraining cuffs on her, leading her to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade you have to let us explain!" Tenten said as she stomped her feet.<p>

Tsunade let out a deep sigh, and buried her face in her hands."Tenten. Listen to me. You, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino are considered missing ninjas. For all I know, you could have told Konaha's secrets to other enemy villages. We can't risk that. As much as I love all of you... We're going to have to kill you four... I don't want to, but the Council requires all caught missing nin to be interrogated then killed. I'm sorry. "

Tenten felt the words sink in as tears sprang to her eyes. _'But we came this far... No. I'm not going to let all this work be put to waste. '_

She blinked away the tears as she shook her head. "No. Look Tsunade-sama, we left because we wanted to get stronger. And we did. Not by selling Konaha secrets, and not by making pacts with enemies, but with hard work. We've been working our butts off so that we could come back and prove to them that we weren't useless and weak. At least give us a chance. Please. "

By now, Tenten was bowing down on the floor hoping with all her heart that they would be let back into the village. Tsunade let out a heavy sigh as she stood up from her seat and motioned Tenten to rise. "You and the girls will be put on probation for three months. Welcome back."

Tenten let out a squeal of joy as she jumped into the air. "But you'll still be interrogated!" Tsunade exclaimed as Tenten tackled her in a hug. "As long as we get to be Konaha nin again... "

* * *

><p>Tenten walked through the halls of Konaha jail with a happy smile on her face. She headed toward the cells where the other girls where held and opened their doors.<p>

Sakura ran up to her and began to bombard her with questions. "They didn't let us leave! How'd you get out? Did you talk to Tsunade? What did she say? "

Ino and Hinata held her back as Tenten took their cuffs off and led them out of the jail. "We're on probation and we're going to be interrogated. But, we're Konaha ninjas again. Time to show the boys who's boss. "

* * *

><p><strong>Rah! Done! I hope you guys like it and I'll try to update faster! Once again, I hope all of you who reviewed and followed this story haven't given up on me:) I love you all! So once again…<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
